Studies will be continued in the following areas of basic and applied virology: 1. The epidemiology and immunology of the enteroviruses, rubella, varicella-zoster, and viral hepatitis. 2. Development of isolation technics and serologic tests for various human viruses. 3. Host-parasite relationship of respiratory-syncytial virus, and other respiratory viruses. 4. The inhibition of viral hemagglutination. 5. Studies of the epidemiology and immunology of certain arboviruses. 6. Isolation and identification of viral agents which may be associated with chronic degenerative diseases of man, primarily of the central nervous system. 7. Studies of possible immune mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis and maintenance of latent virus infections. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schmidt, N.J., Ho, H.H., and Lennette, E.H. Comparative sensitivity of the BGM cell line for isolation of enteric viruses. Health Lab. Sci. 13: 115-116, 1976 (April). Oshiro, L.S., Cremer, N.E., Norris, F.H. and Lennette, E.H. Virus-like particles in muscle tissue from a patient with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Neurology 26: 57-60, 1976.